Becoming Robin
by Abibit
Summary: Gohan dies in the fight against Cell and Grand Supreme Kai gives him a second chance at life as Richard Son Grayson. Sorry for bad summery, better one will come later. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

Becoming Robin

CHAPTER 1

I could feel it coming. I knew, the moment just before it happened that I was going to die. I was fighting Cell. My father, Goku, had already sacrificed himself to try and save the earth from the monster I now fought, just because I hadn't stopped him when I had the chance. Now I was the only one left, the only one who could stop him and even I couldn't do it. I can't do the impossible, not like my dad. I'm just a boy for crying out loud! That doesn't matter now though, because I'm dead. I DID stop Cell, I did do the impossible, but not without a price. We were locked in a fight of power, Cell using one of his many strong attacks and I, on the edge of death, struggled to maintain my father's signature attack, the kamehameha, and in the end, after exhausting all the energy within my body, I was able to finish Cell off, for good.

So I won, but I died as well.

Just before I finished off Cell and died in the process though, I had heard my father's voice. He begged me to just be patient, to just hold him off for a little longer. He said I could win but I had to have patients and not force all the built up energy out all at once, but I didn't listen. Cell was slowly gaining power though, and with every passing second I waited, the smaller the chance of me succeeding became. If I didn't take him down right then, then he would take us all down.

So I took it to the next step, I put it all out there, even if it was too much for my small body to take at once. I didn't just know when my body started to fall apart, bit by bit, I felt it. Every excoriating second was like a life time of pain and heartbreak. The very last thing I remembered before finally letting the last bit of conciseness evaporate was hearing my father whisper that it was done, Cell was dead, and that he was so proud of me.

Now I was just floating in empty space. A space best described as a dark light. It was white without being light yet black as coal while still being able to see everything around me. Not that there was anything to look at, because there wasn't. I didn't even have a body. Not that that surprised me at all, it had been sort of destroyed in that last moment of the fight with Cell. That didn't explain why I was in this space of dark light nothing though.

"No, it doesn't." A voice spoke up from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

'What! Who's there?' I thought. I couldn't speak though because I had no lips.

"No, but you don't need a physical body here to be able to communicate. Just think and I will hear you. As for whom I am, I am THE Grand Supreme Kai, the great and powerful, master of all and all knowing."

'Wow, you sound like Vegeta.' I couldn't help but think, forgetting he could hear my thoughts.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment young hi-bird." THE Grand Supreme Kai stated.

'Sorry' I thought whispered. 'But why am I here?'

"Straight to the point? I like that. Your here because I want you to be. You're destined for great things Mr. Son, but not in the place you were in." I didn't understand, not in the place I was in?

'Then what place should I be?' I asked, fearing his answer. How could everything I've done be for nothing? Everything I could do not worth being brought back for?

"I did not say that young hi-bird; I simply stated that you were destined for greater things elsewhere." He answered in a monotone voice. It's not that THE Kai didn't care; he just chose not to put any emotion into his words.

'And where exactly am I destined to be then?' I asked, trying not to sound to upset with the current situation.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." Kai answered before I passed out once more. "You'll have your memories, your powers and you intelligence, but you'll still be just an infant. You won't start off with everything all at once though. As you get older, the more I'll let you remember and have until I believe you're ready for everything. An infant wouldn't be able to handle death and destruction like and older child would, so I won't burden you with everything all at once. Now go, young Gohan, son of Goku, and live your new life."

In another universe...

"John! John!" Mary yelled as she ran through the circus searching for her husband.

"Mary, what is it love?" John asked as he stepped out of the men's changing tent.

"I'm pregnant!

Months pass and finally the day arrives.

"Breath Mary, breath!" John yelped in fright as his wife was loaded into the back of an ambulance. His own face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

Mary just smiled and replied back, "Breath love, everything will be fine."

Time seemed to slip away after that for John. He and a few other circus members were able to pile into the only car they owned and raced to the hospital behind the ambulance. Then, after registering his wife into the hospital while they took her back and set up, he rushed back to find his wife's room. Time didn't go so fast for Mary though, but finally after what felt like hours of "Push" and "Breath" the cries of a baby boy with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes could be heard throughout the entire hospital as John pressed a button and music filled the loud speakers announcing to the world that Richard Son Grayson was finally born.

2 B Continued


	2. Chapter 2

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

B.R.

CHAPTER 2

I'm not sure how long I was out for, but as I opened my eyes and took in this new room, I knew nothing would be as it was, however it was, that it used to be. The first thing about the room that I noticed was that I was staring up at the ceiling. The next was that I was being held by a lady in a lab coat, a nurse.

"Doctor, he's not crying." She stated, fear slightly lacing through her words.

"Just pat him on the bottom." The doctor answered. I was then turned over and whacked on my butt, so I gave a soft cry of discomfort.

"See? Perfectly healthy, now, take him out to get his shots while mom here rests." The doctor stated proud to have been able to deliver yet another perfectly healthy child.

'Shots?' I thought before it clicked 'SHOTS!' and the waterworks began. 'No no no! No SHOTS!'

"Sir!" The nurse gasped, desperately trying not to drop the now very strong struggling child within her grasps.

"Here now, Let me see the little man." the doctor chuckled as he took me from the nurse's arms, only slightly shocked from the fight I was putting up. Struggling, I tried to remove myself from his tight grip, but there was no hope. "Come now, it's just a few shots, you'll be fine." He answered as if he were the one getting the shots and not me.

'Fine by me if he wants them instead.' I thought as I continued to struggle.

Soon enough we were in a new room, this one had a small table for babies and a chair with odd arms for children and adults. I hated this room. Always had and always would. "Got a fighter this time, hu Ted?" A female doctor asked as she came into the room while snapping gloves into place over her hands.

"Wasn't like this at first." Doctor Ted laughed as he held me against my will down onto the table. "Mentioned shots and he kind of went crazy, as if he understood."

"Now you sound crazy Ted." the other doctor chucked. "Hey there little man." She cooed as she got the needles ready. "This won't hurt a bit." There had to be at least a dozen on the table by my head... or maybe just two. I couldn't really tell because my vision was starting to get blurry from lack of oxygen to my brain from all the crying I refused to let up on. 'No needles! No needles!' I cried on the inside as she wiped a spot on my arm off before taking the lid off. By this point the doctor and Ted were having a good struggle just holding me still.

"Okay, now or never." the female doctor stated. "3... w... "She didn't even say 1, she just jabbed me with the needle. The only problem was, was that it didn't work. It just sort of bent up and was completely useless.

Seeing this and with the help of pure exhaustion, I finally let myself stop screaming bloody murder long enough to pass out. I later found out that the doctors used that opportunity to jab those nasty shots into my arm and update my shots record.

2 B Continued


	3. Chapter 3

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

B.R.

CHAPTER 3

Not long after the havoc of that first day did I learn my new name was Richard Son Grayson, which was fine, a name doesn't make a person, so long as they don't nickname me Dick. I couldn't help but feel as if I'd forgotten a good chunk of very important information though. Was I really Richard? Not so long ago, I thought I was someone else, but that couldn't be true. I filed those thoughts away for later thinking though as mom walked into my room. I was no longer confined to the railings of my bed or to the arms that held me, but at four and a half months, I still couldn't venture out on my own though the house and especially not the circus tents.

I banged on the side of my play pin, pleading in the only way I knew how in this infant body to be set free of the confining walls of my prison cells... -Cell- and image of a green man glared back at me in my mind and I couldn't help but shudder in fear..

"Ooo, is my little bird cold?" Moms cooed as she lifted me into her arms and effectively drug me out of my thoughts once more. Shaking my head, I grasped toward the floor, begging to be put down. "What's wrong little bird, don't want the ladies see you with mommy?" She teased as a group of circus workers, all ladies, walked by giggling like hyenas. She reluctantly set me down though and followed along as I crawled out the door. Since I was just 4 1/2 months, I didn't quite have the balance or strength in my legs to walk, but I was working on that.

The doctors had told mom that I was the fastest developing child they had yet to meet and if they didn't know better might even say I was a genius. I wasn't a genius though, I just knew enough to get by, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try to be.

I eventually made it to the tent I felt dads Ki coming from which was unsurprisingly the acrobats training tent. Mom and dad are The Flying Grayson's. Two amazing acrobatic performers who never use a net. Sitting down, I watched in awe as he swung from bar to bar as if flying throw the air. He flipped and twirled and flew through the air. There was even a moment where he seemed to pause just before he grabbed the handle. He seemed to just hover there for an endless amount of time, waiting till just the last second before grabbing the bar and flying into the next set of twists and turns. I was brought out of my daze when mom laughed from behind. Turning too quickly for my small body, my face nearly connected with the dirt as I had turned to look back at her. Thankfully my acrobatic mom was quicker than my decent to the ground as she quickly scooped me up before my face greeted dirt.

"Isn't he amazing?" Mom whispered as I tried and failed to hide a yawn from her. "Looks like someone's ready for nap time." She laughed again.

Before I knew it, we were back in my room and I was being tucked into bed. "You're fathers amazing, but I knew you'll be just as great once you're old enough to fly, my little Robin." She whispered just as I fell asleep.

2 B Continued


	4. Chapter 4

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

B.R.

CHAPTER 4

I might only be a year and a half, but that wasn't going to stop me from starting my acrobatics training. My goal was to be the youngest acrobat in all of history, and that meant I needed to start training ASAP.

"But mommy!" I whined in nearly perfect English

"No buts young man. I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you. You're 1 1/2 years old!"

"But I wanna play too!" I whined, giving into my childish urges and plopped onto the ground to start my crying feast. I just didn't understand why they wouldn't let me at least try the easier things.

Dad, who had just walked in, sighed and shook his head. "Honey, explain to your child why he can't play on the high bars." Mom barked out, exhausted from all the arguing she was having with her own child, who, in all reality, shouldn't even be able to argue back.

"How about a compromise?" He asked, putting his two cents in while picking me up off the floor. "Little bird?" He asked, whipping away the tears.

Sniffling, I rubbed the back of my hand against my nose before answering "Yes papa?"

He smiled softly, "Would you be up for an agreement?" He asked as if talking to a child much older than just a simple year and a half.

"I think so." I answered with a nod. "But what sort of agreement?"

"Well," He began then paused and rubbed his chin as if in thought. "What if I agreed to teach you the easier things first..."

"Yes!" I answered happily, cutting off the rest of his agreement.

"Now, now, hear me out." He got in before I could say any more. "I'll teach you the easier things for now, but only on the ground. Then, once your slightly older and have mastered the basics, I'll train you on the higher bars. Do we have a deal now?" I didn't answer right away; I had to think it over.

"When you say higher bars... you don't mean the highest, do you papa?" I asked sadly.

"For now, no, but as you get older, we'll see." He answered sympathetically. He understood the need to be in the air, to feel the air rushing past as your heart threatened to fly from your own rib cage; he had been too young to fly not too long ago too.

Understanding I probably wouldn't get another chance like this again, and the fact that everyone had to start somewhere, I nodded my head once. "I agree papa."

Time seemed to fly by after that and before I knew it, I was celebrating my second birthday. "Where's the birthday boy?" Mom asked happily as she entered the room. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly sat up, my body aching from all the extra training I'd been putting in.

"Hi mommy." I whispered through a yawn.

"There's my baby bird." She cooed as she lifted me from my "big boy" bed. She froze in mid lift though as a gasp left her lips. "What... What's this?" She asked shocked as she set me on the ground and turned me around. With no idea what she was talking about, I quickly tried to look behind me at what she must have noticed.

"What's it mom? What's it?" I asked not even icing the fact that I was spinning around in a circle like a dog just to see what she had. She didn't answer right away, still in shock at the discovery.

"Here now, hold still." She finally answered, grabbing my shoulder to help speed the process along. She then took hold of something and brought it up so I could see. What she held both shocked and for some strange reason, delighted me. It was a long brown rope like thing and what was even stranger? I could feel her fingers wrapped around it, as if it were part of me. As if it was a tail... my tail. 'I can't look at the moon anymore.' I thought but didn't know why I'd done it. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when mom then decided to lightly tug on the appendage. "Ouch!" I yelped in pain.

"O! I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know." She gasped, still looking as if she could faint at any moment. "I... I'm going to get your father." Then, before I could say anything, she let go of my tail and was gone before I knew what was happening.

After that, dad came running in, reacted much the same way as mom, and then that was it. It was perfectly fine their little bird had a monkey tail. We did, after all, live in a circus. Strange and abnormal were just part of our everyday lives. We did agree, however, as a family, that no one else should no, not even our own circus family.

I started training my tail after that day as well. If I was going to have it, then I might as well use it. I could see myself now, swinging from bar to bar on the high bars, doing a triple flip with a spin and then... wham! catching the bar with my tail. This new addition, in my opinion, didn't weaken me, no, it make me stronger, made me better.

Not only was it necessary to train my tail, but learn how to hide it as well. We lived in a circus so it wasn't so heard. I decided to go to the local witch of the town we were currently performing for. She was a strange old lady who went by the name Fortuneteller Baba, which was painted on the entrance to her tent.

"Come in child." An old squawky voice crocked from inside the musty tent. "Don't be shy, come, and tell Fortuneteller Baba what you need."

Pulling back the curtains I shyly stepped through. "He.. Hello?" I asked, wondering if I had made the right decision in coming here.

"Come, child, closer, into the light where Fortuneteller Baba can see you." The old lady, Fortuneteller Baba said from her cushion on the other side of the small round table. She was dressed in a black outfit of sorts with black hat with red silk. Her pink hair seemed to float in the air as she sat there behind her crystal ball. Finally finding the courage, I took the last two steps needed to be completely inside of the tent. Then she did something completely unexpected, SHE gasped in shock at the sight of myself. "Gohan!" She shrieked in surprise. "Come child; tell Baba what's happened to you! Why are you so small?!"

"Hu..." was all I could say as I starred at the obviously confused old lady.

"Never mind that, I need to get you home!" Baba stated, hopping from the cushion and onto the floor, which now that I could properly see her, noticed it wasn't much of a hop since she was already so short to begin with. 'That's probably why she's sitting on a cushion to start with, too short to sit in a chair.' I thought as I suffered in silence from holding back the laugh. "What's so funny boy? Your father has been beside himself with anger at what he let you do and then your mother! We all thought you were dead! How in the world did you manage to dimension hop on us like that." She just didn't quit, did she?

"Lady Baba, my names Dick, not Gohan." I answered, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings too much.

"O, its worse then I feared." She gasped. "You don't even remember"

"Remember what? Lady, please I just came to see if you could help me with this?" I answered honestly lost with the lady's confusing accusations. I held up my tail so she could see it more clearly. It took her a moment, as she stood there as if in a daze but then she shook her head and snapped right out of it.

"O, yes, my apologize young Richard. Forgive an old lady's ramblings. Now, about that tell of yours, I believe I've got just the answer right here." She exclaimed as she dug through a bag behind her.

"A ring?" I asked as she finally came out of the bag and out it in my hand.

"Not just any ring young man, this here's a magic ring. Just slip it onto your tail so that it sits right where your tail and back meet, and as long as you've got this on, no one but you will see your tail. Mind you they'll still be able to feel it, so keep it tucked away at all time, but they won't be able to see it.

Smiling, I thanked Lady Baba before skipping out of the tent and back up the lane to the circus.

Even though I was only two, I had finally been allowed on the low bars, which are high enough to scare most adults aw at just over two stories high. Which is where I was, training away on the bars when dad came in with a friend. Quickly dismounting and climbing down the ladder, I met the two older men just as they stepped into the middle of the ring.

"Very good son." Dad said as the two men approached. Then, smiling he added, "But you might want to watch that right foot of yours. It landed half a second sooner than that slow poke left foot."

"Yes papa." I replied shyly.

He nodded then turned to his friend. "Richard, I want you to meet my dear friend Mr. Wayne."

"Hello Mr. Wayne, my names Dick." I introduced myself before adding a bow. I didn't know why, it just felt natural, so I did it.

He then followed suit and bowed himself before answering. "It's good to meet you as well Dick. Your father talks about you all the time." He then glanced at my father, trying to hide the questioning look.

"Yes, he really is just a bit over two, but no, he's not quite a genius, just above average... in everything." Dad stated adding a chuckle at the end.

2 B Continued


	5. Chapter 5

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

B.R.

CHAPTER 5

I was about four when the memories started, more so at least then the occasional flash that I had used to get. The first time it happened was in a dream. I was with a guy I called dad and we were flying on a yellow cloud, the nimbus, to go and visit a few friends of his. When we got there, I met several people and got to climb on a giant turtle before a man appeared from nowhere with a tail much like my own. He said his name was Raditz and if dad didn't join him, then he'd just take me instead. The dream progressed as such and when I was finally able to wake up, tears were streaming down my face. I then decided that I wanted to start training in different style. I needed to know how to fight, just in case something like that ever happened again. So after telling both mom and dad about the dream I confronted them about this new desire. Neither one seemed too excited about my new hobby, but neither denied that every child should know enough to protect themselves, should the need arise.

Years seemed to fly by as every day I remembered more and more of the worrier I used to be. My fighting grew more and more advanced and I learned and mastered the quadruple flip before turning 6.

At age 7 I was finally allowed to perform with my parents on stage, live, but only with a net underneath, for safety reasons. Of course I had been doing that very thing for years without them knowing and had just started practicing without a net on my own. They agreed that after a year of live shows with a net, they would see if I was ready. Now, it was that year. My very first show, live without a net, on the high bars a good 50 or more above the ground. It was a dream come true. We were preforming in Gotham. Not the brightest or even one of the good cities we'd been to, but it did hold some of the richest people in the world, so we performed here.

It was just about time for my parents and I to do our act and I just made it to the curtain when I heard two older men arguing, one being Mr. Haly while I didn't know the other.

"We don't need your protection Mr. Zucco, now if you'll please remove yourself from my circus; I have a show to finish up."

Mr. Zucco, obviously not happy with the answer, growled in disgust, but proceeded to leave none the less.

"Out of the way boy!" He barked as he shoved me out of his way.

"You okay son?" Haly asked after the other man was out of sight.

"Yea." I answered, brushing off invisible dust.

He nodded before saying with a smile. "Good, how bout that show then?" and he went back onto stage, acting as if nothing had even happened.

Sighing, I decided to do the same. There wasn't anything I could do about it and in a town like Gotham, threats like that were an everyday occurrence.

"Ready to fly little bird?" Mom asked as I met up with them on the top platform.

I smiled, clasping her hand firmly in my own. "Born ready mama."

Dad smiled at that and patted me on the shoulder. "That's my boy." Dad stated proudly.

"You join in when you're ready, okay little bird?" Mama asked nervously. "If you go to join and change your mind, no one will blame you."

"Mary, he'll be fine." Dad laughed before taking hold of the bar and starting the show. He flipped and twirled, looking as if he was born to fly. Then mom joined in and together they danced in the sky.

At last it was my turn. I jumped, grasping the bar between my fingers, my heart racing as the wind blew throw my hair. When the bar reached its peak, I let go, doing a flip, once, twice, three times and then... four!

"Ladies and gentleman, Richard Grayson and his quadruple flip!" Haly yelled to the crowd as my hands grasped the bar and I swung onto the perch on the other side of the tent as my heart flew away with the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"That's my boy!" Dad exclaimed in pride. "Just warn us next time so we don't have heart attacks." He laughed as he launched himself back into the air.

"We'll talk about that stunt later." Mom scolded but then smiled. "We're very proud of you." Then she took off into the air to join dad once more.

In my mind, that's where they would stay, dancing in the air. Flying through the air and laughing from both joy and adrenaline.

I was just about to join in when it happened. I still don't know how I heard it, but had I jumped just seconds sooner, I would have ended up just like them. I had just heard something snap right before I jumped and so I help back, questioning the noise. My eyes went wide as realization dawned on me but before I could even utter a sound, it was too late.

As if in slow motion, the rope they hung from snapped in two. Their eyes went wide as they felt the rope give way and their screams bounced off the walls of the tent as they fell to their deaths. Down, down, down till, silence. Silence was the only thing allowed in the tent at that moment in time which seemed to last a life time as people realized what happened wasn't just another act.

"Hooking up to the nearest harness, I quickly lowered myself to the ground and just as my feet hit the ground, the crowd around the stage erupted into horrified screams. Cell phones were quickly brought forth snapping photos and calling the police but most people just screamed and ran around as if chickens with their heads cut off.

I don't remember the painful walk over to my parent's bodies, nor did I know how long I just sat there, my hands clutching each of theirs as the tears streamed down my face. Even with the chaos around me, I sat, dazed, until a hand grasped my shoulder and helped me to my feet. He didn't say anything, but then he didn't have to. I could see it in the older man's eyes; he knew exactly how I felt at that moment. "Come on, the commissioner will want a statement." He whispered, not taking his hand from my shoulder as he helped guide me through the crowd.

2 B Continued


	6. Chapter 6

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

B.R.

CHAPTER 6

After being brought to the commissioner of Gotham city for questioning, a lot of which I don't remember, I was placed in a separate room and given a hot meal for lunch

I'm not sure how long I sat there, starring at the food. I couldn't help but sigh in relief though as Mr. Wayne walked into the room. He had been the one to introduce me to Commissioner Gordon so I could tell him what I knew.

"How about we blow this popsicle joint?" He asked with an almost smile as he held open the door. Shrugging, I nodded in agreement before stepping through the door. As if he knew what I was going to ask, he quickly filled in the blanks. "Commissioner said you're free to go. Just in time too, Alfred just called saying suppers almost ready." And that was that. I followed him out to his car in silence and we road all the way to his place.

"Alfred, this is Richard Grayson, Richard meet Alfred, the man who raised me after my own parents passed away." Bruce said as we met up with Alfred at the stops to a huge mansion.

"Not an easy task, mind you." Alfred commented, but with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Alfred." I whispered with a bow.

"As is with you young Master Richard." Alfred answered with his own boy.

I smiled, like the older man already. "Dick is fine Mr. Alfred." I replied taking his offered hand. He then proceeded to guide us to the dining room.

"Then I should ask you call me Alfred." He relied as we entered into said dining room.

After dinner we all sat around the table eating apple pie for desert and talking about adventures we'd all recently been on. Alfred, who was getting on in his age, was on the hunt for a good riding lawn mower.

"They just don't make them like they used to." He sighed in sadness.

"I told you before Alfred." Bruce started only to be cut off by Alfred himself.

"Yes, yes, I know Master Wayne, but I don't find those newer bandangles very useful at all. All of those knobs switches and buttons. I need a riding mower, not a space craft." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "And what, by chance, do you find so funny Master Dick?" Alfred chided, trying to sound hurt but failing miserably.

"Nothing Alfred." I smiled then gasped as another memory flooded into my mind. "I've been in a spaceship." I mumbled as I watched a young boy, loaded with bags and suffering from the most ridiculous hair cut imaginable, finally be allowed to hop onto the spaceship's landing pad. They were going to a planet called Namic to use their dragon balls to wish all their friends back to life.

"Richard?" Bruce's voice cut through the vision, dragging me out of the memory. "Richard!" His voice rose in volume as his fear started to rise. He then rose from his spot at the table only to stop as I shook my head to rid the rest of the fog.

Gasping, I took in my surroundings, not understanding where I was for a moment or even who I was. "I... I'm fine Bruce." I stuttered out as I worked on evening out my breathing.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not quite believing me.

"Yea... I just..." 'Had a flashback of my old life? A life before Richard Grayson?' I mentally laughed at that thought. No, it was best just not to tell anyone, at least for now.

"If you need to talk Richard, I'm... we're here." Bruce stated, probably thinking it had something to do with what happened to ... mom and dad.

"Well, how about I show Master Dick to his new temporary sleeping quarters?" Alfred asked, breaking a silence I hadn't even noticed crept into the dining room.

"Yea and I should be headed back to work." Bruce stated, standing from his chair and leaving out a side door.

"But it's well past 10 o'clock, what would he need to do after business hours?" IO asked not understanding how Bruce would have business at work

"Which is exactly why I should be showing you to your room Master Dick, and never you mind about Master Wayne and his work. He's a very busy man who doesn't always get his work done in time, so he brings it home.

It's been a month exactly that my parents had been killed by the gangster known as Zucco. It was agreed upon by the child services that I would stay at Wayne Manner until a permanent home could be found for me. Bruce was away on work business and I had just gone to bed only to be awoken by a horrible nightmare. Being the night of my parents death only a month ago, one would probably assume I'd have a nightmare about that, but no. Tonight I dreamt of a man called Frieza. No, not a man, a monster. A monster who found no sorrow or shame in going around blowing up planets he found useless and killing the inhabitants on those he did find useful. At last however, a worthy hero had come to challenge him on the green lush planet of Namic. Or what once was green and bright with life. The fight between the two powerhouses were literally tearing the planet apart at its seems.

I watched as tears fell from my eyes as my friends and I raced to the nearest spaceship, until I could see no more. I would later find out that dad was able to destroy Frieza and escaped with his life.

Sitting up, I cringed at the sweat that now coated my small body. There was no way I'd be able to go back to bed after reliving a memory like that, so I decided to go and find out if Bruce had made it home yet.

Of course no one was up. Not that there were a lot of people living in Wayne Manner for the odds to be in my favor, but hey, it's always worth a shot. So instead I headed for the study library. Bruce had a habit of going there right after declaring he had work to do. Perhaps he'd gotten home and decided to do some of that extra work. The man worked way too much in my opinion. I'm just a kid though, what do I know?

Bruce wasn't in the library when I got there so I got a book down from the shelf and started reading. The title of this book was "The Art of Hacking, 1001 ways to hack, crack and sneak your way in." Why Bruce would need a book like that I've no idea, but it was a very interesting read. I'd already read it twice already, and with my photographic memory, I could quote the book forwards, backwards or find a line anywhere within the book before you finished the sentience, but it's always good to review, so I read it anyway.

I was nearly halfway through with the book, page 547, when all of a sudden, the grandfather clock between a set of two normal looking bookcases, slowly sank into the ground, reviling a secret passageway. "What the..." I whispered, to shocked to even finish my question as I stood from the huge leather computer chair and sat the book on the table. Just as I took my first step toward the whole in the wall where the clock had just stood moments ago, did something finally happen, Bruce Wayne stepped through followed by Alfred Pennyworth!

2 B Continued


	7. Chapter 7

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

B.R.

CHAPTER 7

In all fairness, I'm no genus, but I'm still smart enough to know that a rich man and his butler wouldn't have a secret passageway that probably lead to a secret evil scientific laboratory for no reason at all. Okay, so maybe it wasn't an evil scientific laboratory, maybe it was just a secret cavern or something. That still didn't mean they wouldn't have a reason to have one, whatever that it was, and whatever that it was, was probably supposed to remain a secret. Too bad I realized all of this just a little too late, because just as I went to hide behind something somewhere within the room, they spotted me. I was just about to squeak out a reason why they shouldn't kill me when I noticed what Bruce was wearing. "You're him." I whispered in shock.

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment then "Dick." but I was too quick.

"You're Batman!" I exclaimed in excitement, cutting him off from saying any more.

"I can explain." He started but again was cut off.

"No need to! This explains everything!" I was on a roll and there was no turning back. The facts had been right in front of me this whole time and I had been too blind to see it. "Why you're always "going off to work" just as I'm going to bed. Why you always sleep in till noon and excuse yourself from the dinner table for an important call even though you only ever get test messages! Do you work with the Justice League? O My Goodness! Do you know Superman!"

"Dick!" He shouted effectively stopping my rant. "Yes, I am the Batman, yes, I work with the Justice League and yes, unfortunately, I know Superman." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as if trying to rid himself of an oncoming headache caused by that last answer.

Then, Alfred did something unexpected, he laughed.

"It's not funny Alfred." Bruce grumbled as Alfred stepped forward.

"It's not young Master Dick's fault the two of you can't get along." Alfred chuckled as he walked past Bruce and up to me where he then grasped my shoulders, turned me around and gave a slight push. "Now, I believe a warm cup of mild and a cookie from dinner is in order." He stated as we walked down to the kitchen, Bruce following, albeit at a slower pace. Once in the kitchen, Alfred got to work as Bruce and I sat at the table.

"What were you doing up anyway Dick?" Bruce asked, glancing over at Alfred as if he thought he would know.

"I had another nightmare. "I whispered, looking anywhere but at Alfred or Bruce.

"Another?" Alfred asked quizzically before setting the plate of cookies down on the table to get the warm milk. "You've never mentioned this before, do they happen often?" He asked as he finally sat down at the table.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." I answered, knowing as I said it that it wasn't a good enough answer.

"You're not a bother Master Dick. In fact, you're the most excitement this old boys had in several years." Alfred stated quite proudly with a hint of fondness.

Bruce cleared his throat, not very good with the whole emotional thing right after removing the bat suit. He must have taken it off before following us to the kitchen. "Actually Richard, since we're kind of on the subject, I was hoping..."

"We were hoping." Alfred stated, cutting Bruce off. "That you would do us the honor of staying here, permanently." Alfred finished, a spark of hope hidden in his eyes only a well-trained detective would see, or someone close to the Butler.

I wasn't sure if I had heard right. "W...what?" I gasped in shock.

"Well, we very well can't just let you walk out, now can we?" Bruce stated in a matter-of-fact way. "Not now that you know who I am. So it's either stay or I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." He didn't smile, he didn't flinch and to anyone else he would have seemed as if he meant every word.

I felt the smile spread across my face as laughter bubbled up and out before I could stop it.

"This is no laughing matter young man." Bruce declared, failing miserably at keeping a straight face himself. "Come here you!" He tried growling but it mostly came out as laughing as he sprang from his chair and grasped me in a headlock. "Now, who's better? Batman or Superman!" He asked before the nuggies started.

"Superman!" I screamed through a fit of laughter as tears ran down my face.

"Who?" He asked, not letting up on his torturing.

"Batman! Batman's the best!" I squeaked and was finally released.

He smirked in victory. "Darn straight I am."

"Just kidding! Sup's is better!" and then I was gone. Running as fast as my small legs would carry me up the stairs and through the halls as Bruce yelled something I didn't hear thanks to the pounding of my heart.

2 B Continued


	8. Chapter 8

I, Abibit, do NOT own anything, Batman or Dragon Ball Z affiliated. I do NOT even own Richard Son Grayson since it's just a combination of two already owned and existing characters.

B.R.

CHAPTER 8

After that, the paperwork was filled out and Wayne Manner became my new home. I was signed up for Gotham's school for the rich and went shopping for school uniforms. It was even agreed upon that I could hang out in the Batcave, as long as I got all of my homework done first. Which was where I was currently at. Bruce was at work, Wayne Tech. not Batman, and Alfred was out on the grounds enjoying his new riding mower.

So what was I doing down in the Batcave all alone on a perfectly sunny autumn's day? Effectively using the book I'd memorized, 'The Art of Hacking' on the Bat's computer. Not that I needed it to log into the main computer, 'Batman's better than Superman, no caps and no spaces, was horribly obvious given Batman's complete distaste for any and all things related to the man of steel. The next few fire walls were a bit tougher, but didn't stand a chance to the hacker bug I'd been working on. Firewalls and passwords fell one after the other as I leaned back into the huge leather office chair and waited for all the files to pop up. It took a bit longer than I would have liked, but once I was in, I studied up on all I could.

Several hours flew by and before I knew it, the sound of feet \coming down the entrance to the Batcave could be heard. Quickly closing all the files and logging out, I ran over to the workout equipment and pulled myself up onto the pull up bars, where I sat and waited. Bruce came in just as I got settled, and upon entering, nodded in my direction.

"Should have known you'd be hanging out here." He smiled sitting down at the computer. "Did you enjoy I set up?" He asked not turning to see if I was shocked he knew.

Finally turning around in his hair to face me, he held up the flash drive I had the code breaker loaded onto. "If you're going to hack into my secret files, at least try and cover your tracks rookie." Bowing my head in shame, not because I did it, but because I was caught, I was about to apologize but was cut off. "Don't be sorry; just tell me what you found out."

"Superman's real name is Clark Kent?" I asked the first of many questions.

Nearly an hour later and the conversation was still going strong. "And you found out all of this in just a few hours?" Bruce asked, slightly awed by the boys ability.

"Photographic memory and it only took an hour and 23 minutes." I answered proudly.

He nodded. "Very impressive, now, I need to get to work and you have school in the morning." He stated, leaving no room for arguing.

"Yes Bruce." I sighed, not sleepy at all but knowing I shouldn't argue with him.

The next day I ran home after school, to excited to take the bus. It was quicker just to run anyway. Once at Wayne Manner, I ran through the house and down to the Batcave where I instantly froze in place. Alfred and Bruce were also down in the cave, both near the computer. Bruce was sitting in the chair while Alfred stood off to the side, hands folded behind him. I didn't freeze because they were there; I froze because Alfred had just said my name. Neither one had noticed my presence though, so I stayed where I was, staying as quiet as I could as Alfred continued. "I just don't see how you would think of something so absurd Master Wayne!" He stated, not at all please with whatever Bruce had thought up this time.

"You should have seen him Alfred. If it weren't for the security camera's set up around the cave, I know I wouldn't have. He hacked my computer like it was child's play and didn't even break a sweat. The Batman wouldn't even be able to do that, at least not as quickly as he did it in any case."

"Yes, but he's just a boy!' Alfred argued, furious they were even having the conversation to begin with.

"And that's why I'll train him first. I'm not stupid Alfred. I wouldn't send him out tonight and I didn't just come up with this thought, it's been a reacquiring thought. Did you know his records show he's had more martial arts training then most adults and mastered every one of them within a year of starting the session? He'll need to get back into it, but he's got great potential." Alfred went to argue, probably to say how I'm just a boy, but Bruce cut him off. "I have put a lot of thought into this Alfred and I wouldn't on purposely put him in harm's way"

"No, just accidentally." Alfred whispered before sighing in defeat. I did say the two of you needed to spend more time together, I just didn't think you'd come up with this."

"Really?" I asked, finally stepping out of the hall and into the cave.

Bruce nodded, not surprised at all that I had heard, if not all, then most of the conversation. "That is, if you want to."

"I' be crazy to say no!" I answered smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

2 B Continued


End file.
